


Home Of The  Gaypan

by softbrodie



Category: the maze runner
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbrodie/pseuds/softbrodie
Summary: gally didn't expect to fall in love at a fast food restaurant but anything can happen in a world where the amazing jojo siwa exists





	1. Chapter 1

gally and ava walk into the burger king drenched in sweat from dancing and singing at the jojo siwa concert. ava started taking out her money from her loud ass purple backpack but gally stopped her “nah i got this avey”. ava told gally her order which was those cheeto things they sell idk what the fuck they called and a pepsi. 

 

he walked up to the counter and told the cashier what he wanted while looking at the menu. gally order a happy meal and a sprite. “that’ll be $12 bro” the cashier asked. gally finally looked at the boy who was talking to him. and bitch he shit himself right there because that was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. 

suddenly gally felt nervous o_O. the boy just smiled at him confusingly. it took gally a couple seconds to realize he still hasn’t given him the money. “oh s-sorry” he stuttered. ava and gally sat at a table and patiently waited for their food. 

ava was about to ask gally a question when her dumbass backpack started singing again. “BACKPACK BACKPACK” it sang. ava had enoughhhh. she threw the backpack out the window as hard as she could. this is normal for gally so he ignored it. ava sat down across her friend with the eyebrows. “do you like that boy” she finally asked with a smirk. gally looked at her, his face turning red “i don’t know what you’re talking about” 

“LIAR” she yelled while pounding her fist on the table. everyone in the fast food restaurant looked at her like she was wack. and she was lowkey. before she could continue the boy called out their order. gally quickly got up to get the food. “here you go sir” the boy smiled at him. gally took the food but didn’t move from the counter. ava got annoyed because she just wanted her cheetos so she pulled gally out of the restaurant. they started going home on their yellow hover boards.


	2. Chapter Two

when they got to their cool ass tree house, ava went to turn on the television so they could watch big time rush while they ate. ava isn’t a big time rush fan because she only knows carlos but gally is a huggeee fan. while they were enjoying their food gally thought about the boy again. he never found out his name, he should’ve looked at his name tag. 

gally suddenly felt sad and disappointed in himself for not even looking at the name tag. he finished eating and told ava he was going to bed. ava changed the channel and watched big brother until 4am when she passed out.

 

the next morning gally was making waffles for ava. she sat at the table and watched him. she missed her backpack but she also hated it because it sang way too god damn much. “hey can some friends come over?” she asked gally. since her backpack wasn’t here anymore she can just bring her friends over and have mental breakdowns together. gally nodded at the girl. he thought about going back to burger king for lunch but he knew he would just embarrass himself again. 

gally told ava he was going to the grocery store to get snacks for her and her friends. he didn’t take his hover board, he walked instead since the store was down the street. he got to the store and started looking for snacks that he usually gets for ava. as he was walking down the chip aisle looking for hot cheetos he bumped into someone. “i’m so sorry. i wasn’t paying attention” the stranger said quickly. they looked at each other and gally realized it was his old mate, newt. newt used to be his best friend until gally accidentally killed his hamster, chuck. he was supposed to be watching him while newt went to the hospital because he broke his arm but when he came back, newt found gally alseep with a toothpick stuck in his chest. newt was cranky. after that newt stopped talking to him. gally still feels bad to this day and wishes he could take it back. 

“hey newt” gally started “i hope you’re not still mad ab-“. newt cut him off “it’s okay gally. i forgive you”. newt knew he didn’t mean to kill chuck, it was an accident. he was about to walk away and continue his shopping until gally stopped him “do you wanna come over? minho might come” newt smiled at the boy with the eyebrows and nodded. gally quickly bought the rest of the groceries he needed. they walked home in silence.

gally knew ava’s friends were already there so he told newt to hurry. once they walked through the front door they heard loud singing. gally walked in the living room with newt on his trail. ava’s friends, esme, emma, amelia and mikaela were singing toxic by brittany spears with minho. “i’m back!” gally yelled at ava. everyone stopped singing and took all the food from his hands. minho and newt hugged then did some cool ass hand shake. newt turned to ava and smiled “you must be eva” he held out his hand for her to shake but ava just stared at newt. she had never seen such a beautiful boy before she wanted to sob right there. “its ava” gally said for her. “EVA IS OKAY HELLO” she yelled while shaking newts hand. 

newt and gally sat down with everyone “so what movie should we watch?”. esme was the first to pick the movie and of course she chose spiderman. it was minhos and esmes favorite movie. ava was trying to touch newts hair through the whole movie. she didn’t know newt was super gay and had a boyfriend named thomas. after the movie ended esme was sobbing in the corner because she was in love with penis parker. amelia kept whispering “yeehaw”. no one knew why. she was weird. it was almost lunch time so gally said he would go to burger king and get everyone happy meals. emma and mikaela wanted to go with him. ava kept trying to hold newts hand and touch his hair. esme was still sobbing so there was no way she would move from the corner. amelia was playing patty cake with minho. they were all doing their own thing so they stayed. 

emma made a pun with everything she saw, while mikaela was kissing a picture of dylan obrien. they were wild but they were just like ava so gally was used to this. when they walked up to the burger king they could hear ava’s backpack still singing from the previous day. gally was nervous but also excited to see the boy again. he was determined to get his number or at least learn his name. they went up to the front counter “hey it’s you again. what would you guys like?” the boy said. gally ordered everyone’s food while emma and mikaela were taking a bunch of paper crowns from the counter. he handed the boy his money and glanced at his name tag. ‘siggy’. he thought he was an odd name but then again everyone he knew had odd names. 

gally, mikaela and emma waited for their food to be called by siggy. once their order was called gally got up and took the bag from the boy. “have a nice day sir” siggy said with a smile. gally returned the smile and left. gally was lost in his own thoughts until emma interrupted him “hey what’s that on the bag?” she asked. he gave her a confused look until he saw a piece of paper hanging on the bag. he picked it up and quietly read it. 

 

666-6666   
call me uwuwuwu xx   
\- frypan 

gally smiled to himself. frypan. it was probably the boys nickname. he liked it. emma once again interrupted his thoughts smh “what’s it say?” she said while trying to take the paper. gally put the paper in his pocket and shook his head “just the receipt”. he couldn’t wait to go home and tell ava what happened


	3. Chapter Three: Yeehaw

once they got home newt walked up to gally "hey man i hope you don't mind but i invited some people over". gally nodded his head. this is basically a party now. maybe he could call frypan and ask him to come over. he thought about it for awhile then decided he would call him but first he needed to tell ava. 

gally searched for his wack friend and asked if she could speak with him alone. ava was upset because she had to leave her newtie but gally is her friend so she had to suck it up. they sat down in the kitchen and ava was the first to speak "can we hurry this up gotta go back to my boyfriend newt" gally looked at her. the girl really didn't know newt was gay. he wanted to tell her but decided against it. he shook his head and spoke "he gave me his number". she tilted her head and gave him a confused look. "the boy at burger king. his name is frypan. he gave me his number!" he continued smiling. ava clapped her hands and started tearing up. she was happy gally met someone. he deserves to be happy. 

 

the two shared a hugged and ava started going back to the living room until she noticed gally didn't move from his seat at the kitchen table "aren't you coming?" 

"yeah i just need to make a call first" he nervously said while scratching the back of his neck. ava nodded then left him to join the others. gally took out his rad pear phone and dialed the number on the paper. after a couple rings frypan picked up with a 'hello'. "hey it's gally..the guy from burger king. i was there earlier" he started "i was wondering if you wanted to come to this small party at my house?". there was silence on the other end and he got nervous. what if it was too soon? he gave him his number not even an hour ago. finally frypan responded and said he would be there in an hour. 

once the phone call ended gally let out a sigh of relief. he got up and went in the living room. amelia was playing thumb wars with mikaela and yelling "yeehaw" every time she won. ava was brushing newts hair. esme was playing with her spiderman action figure while minho was playing with his iron man action figure. emma was laughing at her own jokes like usually. 

there was a knock on the door and newt got up from his spot. ava pouted because she was so close to cutting off a piece of his hair. newt came back to the room with two more people. "guys this is my sister sonya" he said while pointing at a pale girl with blonde hair "this is my twin brother whitey" he continued. a boy with a cowboy hat that looked quite dirty nodded his head at everyone as a greeting. "and this is thomas..my boyfriend" newt finished. a boy with dark hair a little bit shorter than newt waved. 

ava's eyes went wide. boyfriend? newt never said anything about a boyfriend. she started tearing up and ran to her room. everyone looked at her weird. they shrugged it off because they thought she was having a mental breakdown over a fictional character again but gally knew it was about newt. he was about to go after her but newt insisted on going instead. gally nodded his head at him. 

newt knocked on the girls door waiting for a response but he heard nothing. he knocked again but once again heard nothing so he slowly walked in. ava was sitting on the floor crying quietly while dabbing. these were sad dabs and newt knew why. newt hugged the girl "i should've told you i was super duper gay i'm sorry eva". ava can't change who he was so she had to accept it. she hugged back and wiped away her tears. 

the two walked back to the living room where amelia and whitey were having a yeehaw contest. 

ava whispered to newt "that's your brother?" newt nodded his head "my twin.. he's definitely not gay" he whispered back. ava walked up to whitey and yelled the loudest yeehaw she could while dabbing. whitey had big ass heart eyes. everyone clapped at her yeehaw. they were so proud. even amelia was proud. she could never pull it off. whitey took off his hat "ma'am that there is the most wonderful yeehaw i have ever witnessed. names not boy, it is whitey winn" he did some weird suck with his teeth that a lot of cowboys do. "i'm ava" she said with confidence.

whitey held out his arm for ava to grab "miss ava would you like to join me on a horse ride". she grabbed his arm and whispered "of course greasy boy. MY greasy boy". they skipped to his horse, bullseye. "YEEHAW RIDE LIKE THE WIND BULLSEYE" whitey yelled to his horse while ava had her arms wrapped around his waist. they rode into the wind while everyone waved to them.


	4. Chapter 4

20 minutes after the two yeehaw lovers left, there was a knock at the door. gally got up to answer the door and frypan was standing there. he let the boy inside to join the sick ass party. amelia was saying sad yeehaw because she realized she had a crush on whitey and ava stole him from her. she will get revenge one day for taking her yeehaw boy. esme was just kinda lying on the floor thinking about penis parker. is she ok? who knows. minka was doing a backflip. emma was making sea lion noises and screaming. 

emma saw who walked in and stopped what she was doing. it was her ex boyfriend from middle school. gally was introducing frypan to everyone but when he got to emma he said he knew her. frypan walked up to emma and barked. she barked back. their eye were kinda looking in different directions. looked like some exorcist shit right there. minka started crying a little. she was so scared. someone protect her please. 

eventually they stopped barking. thank god. frypan started talking to emma some more and gally was a little jealous. he wanted to talk to him but emma was hogging his man. he wished ava was here so she could stop them from talking. 

as gally thought about all the crazy things ava would do, the door opened. speak of the devil, ava was here! she entered the room like the little girl entered the dentist on finding nemo. it was kinda scary. whitey walked in after her. amelia saw the two and gave ava a dirty look. more dirty than whitey. 

gally dragged ava to the kitchen to talk about frypan and emma. "you gotta do something. she's taking him from me"

"i suppose i could do my dab again"

gally rolled his eyes. she couldn't ever be serious, could she? "please don't" 

ava thought about what she could do for a couple minutes but then came up with the greatest idea. she dabbed before walking back to the room. gally shook his head at her. why was she like this?

ava went up to emma and inhaled deeply before speaking "i'm a better mazepunner" 

emma's eyes went wide. she felt so betrayed. emma was the ultimate mazepunner. she had trophies for it. "what did you just say?" 

"you heard me." ava said while crossing her arms. this probably wasn't the best way to get her away from frypan but it was the only thing she could think of. 

emma turned into a sea lion. she charged at ava at full speed but before she could get to her ava turned into a big bird. they fought in the living room and everyone watched.

"KILL HER EMMA! KILL HER!" amelia yelled at the top of her lungs. she was punching the air. this was fun for her because she was watching her enemy get her ass kicked. ava was more powerful though. 

emma barked and did flips. ava was screeching and biting emma. it was wild. gally grabbed ava while frypan grabbed emma. gally didn't think this is what ava had in mind. he thought she was just gonna talk to her. h

they both turned back to normal and were out of breathe. ava slowly walked towards emma. she shouldn't have said that. she could never be a true punner like emma.

she apologized and they hugged it out. they did a bark together. amelia was big mad ava wasn't hurt. she'll just have to do it herself. frypan walked over to gally and whispered "i don't remember her being this crazy" 

gally laughed at his comment. frypan and gally sat outside together on the front porch watching the stars. ugh they were so cute. they didn't talk, they just sat in comfortable silence. it was magical. 

frypan suddenly got a call from his friend tori. gally went back inside so he could let him talk on the phone. he sat with sonya and minho on the couch. sonya wasn't talking to anyone she was just texting her girlfriend harriet. minho was quietly singing gwen stefani to himself. 

frypan came back inside "who wants to go to a concert?" he asked everyone in the room. they looked at him and minka spoke up first "what concert"

"jojo siwa" 

ava was shaking in her seat. she loved jojo so much. she saw her two days ago but she wouldn't mind seeing her again. emma also loved jojo. she made happy barking noises and clapped her hands. they were excited. 

esme was a fake fan and pretended to like her. she didn't want to disappoint her friends so she agreed to go. 

they all got up and grabbed an extra hover board gally had so they could get to the concert faster.


End file.
